


О возможностях, упущенных и обретенных

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Romance, Wedding Day, and all the boys in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: День свадьбы Стюарта Дейкина
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps, Stuart Dakin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	О возможностях, упущенных и обретенных

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Тема спецквеста: карта Таро «Влюбленные». Значение в прямом положении: важный выбор в жизни; любовь, а не влюбленность; отказ от чего-то; союз; доверие; дерево жизни, брак  
> [Чудесная иллюстрация](https://alratan.tumblr.com/post/174021847295/id-have-said-yes-yet-another-work-for-winter) by [alratan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra)  
> Бета: [alratan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra)

— Ну, как я выгляжу?

Дэвид обернулся, и у него перехватило дыхание. Дон был шикарен в своем новом смокинге, тот подчеркивал широкие плечи и крепкие ноги, и Дэвид не жалел ни об одном потраченном в ателье пенни. Он затащил туда Дона едва ли не за руку, убеждая, что роскошной свадьбе нужен роскошный шафер, да и после хороший смокинг мог бы пригодиться. Например, на вручении какой-нибудь журналистской или литературной премии. Над этим аргументом Дон только посмеивался, но в итоге дал себя уговорить.

Он выглядел мужественным и статным, только кривая смущенная ухмылка чуть портила впечатление. Дэвид покачал головой, шагнул к нему и поправил бабочку.

— Безупречно, — ответил он и подался вперед, чтобы нежно коснуться губ Дональда поцелуем. Тот попытался утянуть его в объятья, но Дэвид мягко перехватил его запястья и отстранился:

— Костюмы помнешь.

Дональд рассмеялся, но перечить не стал, и его глаза зажглись прежним теплым ровным — _скриппсовским_ — светом. Он дождался, пока Дэвид, выбравший сегодня куда менее формальный выходной костюм, повязал галстук, и сборы были окончены.

Они поймали кэб — это было не в их обычаях, но спускаться в подземку в смокинге казалось кощунственным.

— Выглядишь ошеломительно, — прошептал Скриппс, наклонившись, когда они заняли места на заднем сиденье, и Дэвид почувствовал как потеплели щеки.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он в ответ, и они заговорщически переглянулись.

Скриппс вытянул из внутреннего кармана очки и сложенный вчетверо листок.

— Опять? — закатил глаза Дэвид.

— Не хочу облажаться, — хмыкнул Скриппс, разворачивая лист.

— Ты читал эту речь уже тысячу раз. Ты, в конце концов, сам ее написал. Если что-то забудешь — сымпровизируешь, — проворчал Дэвид.

Скриппс вздохнул и заговорил спокойным тоном, будто донося стажеру очередную журналистскую истину:

— Смею заметить, что в отличие от тебя я не поднаторел в словесной импровизации перед аудиторией в несколько десятков человек. Это не у меня имеется ежедневная практика. Я бы предпочел что-нибудь сыграть или написать — и то, и другое суть постучать по клавишам — но увы, долг шафера обязывает произнести речь. И я, повторюсь, облажаться не желаю.

— Ладно, ладно, убедил, — примирительно улыбнулся Дэвид. — Хотя... Это ведь только что была импровизация? Или эту тираду ты тоже заготовил?

— Туше, — рассмеялся Скриппс. — Но серьезно, я хотел бы еще раз пробежаться по тексту.

— Валяй, — Дэвид легко стукнул его по обтянутому темной тканью колену и случайно поймал любопытный взгляд кэбмэна, отраженный в зеркале дальнего вида. Дэвид — хотя и предположил, что тому доводилось разделять куда более личные моменты со своими пассажирами — смутился и отвернулся к окну.

Слева проносились улицы, заполнявшиеся горожанами и туристами по мере того, как они приближались к центру, справа Скриппс едва слышно бормотал и шелестел бумагой. Дэвид украдкой посмотрел на него: сосредоточенный взгляд за стеклами очков, серьезный и взрослый. В это слабо верилось, но они действительно были взрослыми. Дейкин, например, сегодня собирался жениться.

Кэб остановился в Бромптоне и высадил их возле церкви Святой Троицы. У входа собрались знакомые лица: Тиммс, размахивая рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой, рассказывал что-то забавное, судя по ухмылкам на лицах слушавших его Кроутера и Раджа. Локвуд тоже улыбался и беззаботно вертел в руке форменную фуражку. Ахтар же, напротив, беспокойно расхаживал мимо них туда и обратно, брезгливо сморщившись — он терпеть не мог табачный дым. В очередной раз развернувшись, он заметил Скриппса и Познера и поспешил к ним:

— Ну наконец-то прибыл шафер, — выдал он с облегчением и поочередно пожал им руки в знак приветствия.

— Что стряслось? — улыбнулся Скриппс, обмениваясь рукопожатиями с остальными.

— Что обычно происходит на свадьбах, — веско сказал Радж. — Жених в панике.

— Если бы кто-то не нагнетал... — начал Ахтар, искоса взглянув на Локвуда, но тот перебил его:

— А что я? Я просто сказал, что если он сомневается, то еще может успеть в Саутгемптон на паром. А там Амстердам, выпивка, девочки...

— И кое-что еще. Я бы на его месте послушал бравого вояку, — хохотнул Тиммс и хлопнул Локвуда по плечу.

— Поговори с ним, — нахмурился Ахтар. — Нас он послал, а тебя он может послушать.

— Бросаете меня на амбразуру? — шутливо возмутился Скриппс, на что Кроутер, пожав плечами, ответил:

— Ты шафер, твоя обязанность разгребать подобное дерьмо.

— Ладно, где он?

— В парке, — кивнул Радж в сторону от входа.

Скриппс вздохнул и взглянул на молча стоявшего рядом Дэвида:

— Идем.

— Я не... — возразил было Дэвид: он не хотел вмешиваться, Скриппс все-таки лучший друг Дейкина, и если кому и говорить с ним о серьезных вещах, то действительно ему. Но было что-то во взгляде, в изгибе бровей Дона, что он понял: ему нужна была поддержка. И пошел следом, оглянувшись и виновато улыбнувшись Ахтару краешком губ.

— Понятия не имею, что на него нашло, — пробормотал Дон. — Позавчера все было отлично.

Дэвид украдкой потянулся и ободряюще сжал его ладонь.

— Да уж, на мальчишнике он оторвался, — усмехнулся Дэвид. — Мне кажется, он просто волнуется. С кем не бывает?

— Со Стю и не бывает, — хмыкнул Дон.

Они нашли Дейкина на скамье под раскидистым, начавшим желтеть вязом. Первые опавшие листья шелестели под ногами, выдав их приближение.

— Иди к черту, Джимми, — устало сказал Дейкин. Он неподвижно сидел к ним спиной, ссутулившись и опустив голову. Одинокий и такой не похожий на себя самого.

— И тебе привет, — покачал головой Скриппс, и Дейкин обернулся, смерил их взглядом и выгнул бровь в адрес Дэвида. Дэвид склонил голову и пожал плечами:

— Привет.

— Привет-привет, — ответил Дейкин почти раздраженно. Пальцы барабанили по деревянной спинке скамьи. — Вот тебя я здесь совсем не ожидал увидеть.

— А я тебя не ожидал увидеть в таком раздрае, — парировал Дэвид, с усилием распрямляя напряженные плечи.

— Я тоже не ожидал от себя такого, — усмехнулся Дейкин и закинул ноги на скамью, устроив на подлокотнике ступни в до блеска начищенных ботинках.

— Так расскажи, в чем дело, — предложил Скриппс, подойдя ближе и присев на спинку скамьи. Дейкин хмыкнул, рассеянно хлопнул по спинке ладонью и вскинул голову:

— Вы думаете о своей жизни?

«Сэр», — машинально мысленно добавил Дэвид и вздрогнул, отголосок далеких воспоминаний словно отозвался звоном в его теле. Он вновь ссутулился и настороженно взглянул на Скриппса и Дейкина, но ни тот, ни другой, похоже, не заметили его реакции. Дейкин тем временем продолжил:

— Вот задумался я вчера... И выходит, что Радж прав: история — и жизнь вообще — только череда всякой хрени, которая происходит друг за другом. Но ведь вместо одной хрени могла бы запросто произойти другая. Вместо Мардж я мог поехать в Женеву с Линдси, или Энн могла бы пойти в другой спортклуб и не закрутить роман с тем инструктором, или я мог бы все еще встречаться с Фионой — не надо ржать, я тут чертовски серьезен, Скриппс! — возмутился он в ответ на смешок Дональда. — Или, кто знает, может, Ирвин мог стать моим «большим гейским счастьем». Как у вас двоих. Но не срослось.

Скриппс, прикрыв лицо ладонями, явно пытался не расхохотаться, и Дэвид невольно скривился. В любой другой момент, на мальчишнике или на их обычной встрече, он бы поддержал его веселье, но сейчас в голосе Дейкина звучало несвойственное ему напряжение, какой-то надрыв, но не шуточно-патетический, а вполне реальный. И это было чертовски странно.

— А если бы срослось? — воскликнул Дейкин и вскочил на ноги. — Может, было бы всё иначе? Может, я не сидел бы здесь и не мучился? Я не могу перестать думать о том, что было бы, если бы жизнь подкинула другой расклад. Если бы какие-то вещи случились. Или не случились. Я не могу понять, все ли сделал правильно, не упустил ли чего.

Он сделал пару шагов в сторону, остановился и круто развернулся.

— И вот что мне делать? — спросил он, оглядев друзей.

Дэвид вздохнул и посмотрел на Скриппса. Тот, нахмурившись, почесал покрасневший уголок глаза и пожал плечами, и Дэвид внезапно понял, что Дону такого рода переживания чужды: он предпочитал терзаться до того, как сделает выбор, а после не отступал от него и шел к цели почти не колеблясь. А вот он сам... Его никогда не покидала неуверенность, чувство, что земля вот-вот уйдет из-под ног, и все вокруг зыбко и призрачно и может исчезнуть в любой момент. Возможно, поэтому он мог сейчас понять Стюарта. Но мало чем мог помочь. Хотя попытаться стоило.

— Ты никогда не сможешь узнать заранее, — сказал он. Дейкин удивленно уставился на него:

— Что узнать?

— Все ли правильно сделал. Этого никто не знает.

— Только Господь Бог, — заметил Скриппс, и Дейкин усмехнулся.

— Спасибо большое за уточнение, — начал было Дэвид сварливым тоном, но не удержался, и уголки рта приподнялись в улыбке, — но я имел в виду реальных людей. Никто не может знать наперед. Это больно, но и интересно тоже. Скажи, ты бы обрадовался сейчас, если бы кто-то сведущий сказал тебе, что да, через сорок лет ты будешь сидеть на заднем дворе вместе с Маргарет в окружении троих детей и полудюжины внуков? Тебе бы стало легче?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Дейкин. — Возможно, что и нет. Возможно даже, захотелось бы что-нибудь изменить...

— Дух противоречия, — усмехнулся Скриппс. — В этом весь ты.

— Вот видишь! — ободренный приятием своих рассуждений, Дэвид оживился и взмахнул руками. — Знать наперед скучно. Убивает интригу, если можно так сказать. А что до упущенных возможностей... Некоторым вещам даже не нужно происходить, чтобы извлечь из них определенный опыт.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Дейкин, а Скриппс скрестил на груди руки и заинтересованно склонил набок голову. Дэвид прикусил губу, раздумывая.

— Бывает, что некоторые вещи не происходят, и смысл их достигает тебя с опозданием. Но выводы, пусть и приходят чуть позже, чем хотелось бы, все равно оказываются для тебя важны, — попытался объяснить он.

Две пары карих глаз посмотрели на него в ответ с одинаковым непониманием.

— Так было с тобой, Стю, — добавил он. — Ничего не вышло бы, даже если бы ты мне ответил, правда, понял я это достаточно поздно...

— Ха, утешай себя, — воскликнул Дейкин. — «Если бы ответил»!..

— Дейкин... — угрожающе начал Скриппс.

— Так было бы и у тебя с Ирвином, — тихо и упрямо проговорил Дэвид. — Разочаровался бы в своем герое меньше, чем через неделю, ведь по правде говоря, он не был таким уж смелым и непредсказуемым. Он побаивался... тебя. Боялся жить вообще. Тебе бы такое не понравилось.

Повисла тишина. Лучше бы, конечно, он сказал что-нибудь о Фионе. Или Энн. Но он сказал ровно то, что хотел. Дейкин смотрел вверх, на то, как играет солнечный свет в зеленых и позолоченных листьях, и молчал. Скриппс переводил встревоженный взгляд с него на Дэвида и обратно. Тот уже было готов открыть рот и извиниться, но Стюарт заговорил первым:

— Возможно, — произнес он почти по слогам. — Я не говорю, что ты прав, но все определенно бы было иначе, сходи мы с ним выпить. Так бы я знал наверняка. Может, все действительно оказалось бы скучным. Может быть, скуку смог бы скрасить крышесносный секс, — добавил он с глумливой ухмылкой, и Дэвид закатил глаза:

— Секс, знаешь ли, не универсальный клей, на котором держатся отношения.

— Без него уж точно они удержаться не смогут! Вот когда я...— начал было он, и Скриппс фыркнул:

— Приехали. Столько лет прошло — а ничего не меняется: ты, Поз, я и твои сексуальные переживания.

— Между прочим, имею полное право! — возмутился Дейкин. — Мой день и все такое.

— Не только твой. Еще и Мардж, — поправил его Скриппс. — Она будет здесь через четверть часа, и тебе нужно решить, женишься ты на ней или нет.

Голос его был спокоен, и Дэвид был крайне благодарен Дону за то, что вмешался в перепалку и перевел тему, возвращая их к основной проблеме.

— Ты любишь Мардж? — спросил Скриппс Дейкина.

— Люблю, — кивнул тот почти угрюмо.

«Насколько ты вообще можешь любить кого-нибудь, кроме себя», — подумалось Дэвиду, но он оставил замечание при себе.

— Любит ли она тебя, я спрашивать не буду — точно любит, иначе бы не согласилась выйти за тебя замуж, — не особенно церемонясь хмыкнул Скриппс, и Дейкин приподнял бровь. — Ой, да ладно тебе, ты сам знаешь, что не подарок. Вопрос же в том, готов ли ты посвятить несколько — уж сколько вам Бог пошлет — лет на то, чтобы сделать ее счастливой?

Дейкин — неожиданно для Дэвида — задумался, свел брови и посерьезнел на несколько мгновений. Но затем его лицо прояснилось:

— Да. Я готов.

— Так иди и объяви об этом перед всеми, — просиял Скриппс.

— И пойду, — упрямо откликнулся Дейкин и зашагал к церкви.

— Вот это настрой! — воскликнул ему вслед Скриппс и повернулся к Познеру.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Дэвид, — я не знаю, почему развязал эту тему...

— Все в порядке, — Скриппс с улыбкой коснулся его плеча. — Стю сам начал, и в итоге же все вышло неплохо. Но мне лучше проследить за ним, а то вдруг вздумает навалять Джимми за подстрекательство.

Дэвид улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Конечно, давай. Шафер.

Скриппс подмигнул ему и бросился за Дейкином почти бегом, догнал на полпути и обрушил на его плечи что-то между объятьем и крепким хлопком, совсем как в юности. Дэвид смотрел им вслед с улыбкой некоторое время; граница между воспоминанием и реальностью казалась совсем нечеткой. После он вздрогнул, словно сгоняя с себя морок, и сам направился к церкви.

Гости уже заходили внутрь, и он лавировал между ними с извинениями, пока не нашел в толпе Ахтара.

— А где Ясмин? — спросил он, поравнявшись.

— Будет позже, — рассеянно ответил тот, высматривая свободное место, — у нее от резких запахов токсикоз, — и замялся.

— Вы что же?.. — удивленно уставился на него Дэвид, и Ахтар улыбнулся в ответ устало и счастливо:

— Да, у нас будет прибавление.

— О, я вас поздравляю! — коротко обнял его Дэвид.

— Только не распространяйся, пожалуйста, мы не особо афишировали... Пока.

— Да, да, я понимаю, — кивнул Дэвид.

— Во-от ты где! — протянул подкравшийся за спину Ахтару Кроутер, за ним маячили и остальные. — Не шипишь, не трескаешься? А если святой водой побрызгать?

— Иди в задницу! — беззлобно огрызнулся в ответ Ахтар.

— Ты в храме! Побойся Бога! — в притворном ужасе закатил глаза Тиммс.

— Вашего-то мне чего бояться, — оскалился Адиль.

Так, перешучиваясь и подначивая друг друга, они заняли места в одном из первых рядов. Чуть дальше, у алтаря стояли Скриппс и Дейкин. Последний, судя по самодовольной улыбке, вполне пришел в себя, и у Дэвида отлегло от сердца.

Еще немного времени — и распахнулись двери церкви, впуская невесту с отцом. Под высокими сводами зазвучал «Свадебный хор» из «Лоэнгрина», и Дэвид поморщился — нелюбовь к Вагнеру, кажется, была у него в крови. Он поморщился еще раз, когда органист чуть сбился на третьем такте, и невольно обернулся к Скриппсу, и тот улыбнулся в ответ и повел плечом, словно разделяя его недовольство.

Но, за исключением музыки, в остальном церемония была чудесной: священник звучным и проникновенным голосом читал свою речь так, что престарелая родственница на ряд впереди растроганно шмыгала носом в платок, платье невесты подчеркивало ее грацию и тонкую талию, они со Стюартом прекрасно выглядели вместе и с приличествовавшим моменту волнением зачитывали собственные клятвы... И в этот миг, глядя на светившегося счастьем Скриппса рядом с ними, он задумался о том, что невольно лишил его такой возможности. У них никогда не будет такого таинства, своего торжества, где они предстанут перед Богом и обществом, чтобы сказать: «Да, я готов пройти с этим человеком все, что мне уготовано». А ведь он бы сказал так, ответил бы «да» — и впервые понял это сейчас, отчетливо осознал, что он готов, он мог бы. Он хотел бы. Он действительно хотел каждый день просыпаться в одной постели и слушать, как в их крохотной квартирке звенит фортепиано и стучат клавиши печатной машинки, когда Дон садится за роман, и пить вместе чай, пусть не в пять, но в семь, и наблюдать за тем, как Дон будет стареть, и стареть вместе с ним, и варить отвратительно жирный куриный бульон, если тот простудится... Нет, все это у них будет, если они того захотят, вот только не будет так. Может, они действительно этого попросту недостойны. Или он недостоин, ведь Дон всегда мог...

Он судорожно выдохнул и сморгнул подступившие слезы.

— Все хорошо? — шепотом спросил Ахтар.

— Да, да, просто растрогался, — прошептал Дэвид в ответ. Ахтар кивнул, но в его взгляде не было доверия.

Чуть позже всех увлекла праздничная суета, и Дэвид на какое-то время потерялся в толпе и вспышках фотокамер, и в хрусте риса под подошвами, и в разговорах о пустяках, и в необходимости поздравлять и улыбаться. Суматоха и занятость чуть притупили боль, чему он не мог не быть благодарен. Со Скриппсом они пересеклись буквально на минуту, едва перебросились парой фраз — он оставался с новоиспеченной четой Дейкиных, Дэвид же должен был ехать на банкет с Ахтаром.

Поездка странным образом напомнила ему школьные экскурсии: то ли потому, что он оказался зажатым на заднем сидении между шумными Тиммсом и Локвудом, то ли из-за того, что он, как и прежде нагруженный своими мыслями, оставался на периферии оживленной беседы. Ее завела Ясмин, ничуть не смущаясь мужского общества, расспрашивала о новостях и делилась забавными историями. Адиль подавал голос лишь изредка, и весь его вид говорил о том, что женой он искренне любуется.

Добрались они быстро — до отеля в Мэйфэре было едва ли пятнадцать минут пути. Дэвид вылез из машины и огляделся: место было шикарным. Дейкину и его супруге под стать.

— Ясмин очень милая. Веселая, — тихо сказал он Ахтару, когда та отошла.

— Да, она такая, — улыбнулся в ответ тот. — У тебя точно все в порядке?

— Слишком много людей, — поморщился Дэвид, почти не кривя душой.

— Да, я тоже не особо люблю такие сборища, — вздохнул Ахтар. — Но потерпи. Хотя бы до речи Скриппса — а там улизнете. Я, во всяком случае, собираюсь.

Дэвид грустно рассмеялся:

— Отличный план. Но до этого еще нужно дожить. Мне бы не помешало выпить.

— Извини, тут я тебя не поддержу, — пожал плечами Ахтар. — Я за рулем.

— Ой ли, — прищурился Дэвид, и тот ухмыльнулся:

— Ты прав, Ясми вполне бы доставила меня домой. Но это удобная отмазка, знаешь ли. Для всяких вроде Криса. Меньше лишних — и личных — вопросов.

— Ну что такие кислые, время веселиться! — подошел к ним Тиммс с фужером шампанского.

— Где достал? — спросил его Дэвид, и Тиммс кивнул на столик в углу, где стояли выстроенные горкой бокалы. — Пойду и я разживусь, что ли.

Со спиртным время потекло быстрей, хотя Дэвид старался на него не налегать. Не хватало еще надраться. Но вскоре приехали молодые, и торжество продолжилось обедом, тостами и подарками.

Дэвид откровенно скучал. Нет, он, конечно, радовался за Стюарта и за Мардж, хотя знал ее не так уж хорошо, но она всегда производила хорошее впечатление и казалась сильной и хваткой, такой, какая смогла бы справиться с Дейкином, недаром она была из семьи потомственных адвокатов. Стю с ней действительно повезло.

Дэвид полагал, что не будь он хоть и необычной, но парой Скриппса, его бы здесь не было. Да, они учились вместе с Дейкином и в Катлере, и в Оксфорде, но вся та история с влюбленностью пусть и осталась в прошлом, все равно была довольно неловкой. Просто чудо, что никто из парней еще не съязвил на этот счет.

Сумерки наступили быстрее обычного: собрались тучи и начался дождь, и на высокие окна опустили алые шторы и зажгли светильники, отчего стало чуточку уютнее — а, может, во всем было виновато искрящееся шампанское. Наконец настала очередь тоста шафера. Дэвид, хоть и подтрунивал над Дональдом, переживал за него. Он побаивался публики, предпочитая оставаться вне центра внимания, что ему обычно успешно удавалось. Но не сегодня.

Скриппс выпрямился и постучал вилкой по бокалу, призывая к тишине.

— Эм... Доброго вечера всем собравшимся. Для тех, кто меня не знает, я Дональд, шафер и друг жениха — за жениха сегодня Стюарт, если кто еще не в курсе, — указал он на Дейкина, и в зале раздались нестройные смешки. — Вы наверняка ждете от меня забавных историй, начиная от того, как Стю громил лопаткой мои куличики в песочнице — было такое, не спорь, — отмахнулся он от возмутившегося было Дейкина, — до рассказов о веселых оксфордских попойках, — тут сидевший неподалеку Тиммс присвистнул, а Радж и Локвуд обменялись многозначительными взглядами, — но я не буду утомлять вас его жизнеописанием, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не станет знаменитым юристом и не наймет меня в качестве биографа. В конце концов каждый здесь знает Стюарта: кто-то меньше, чем хотелось бы, кто-то, к сожалению, больше. — Дэвид не смог удержаться от улыбки. — Тост же я хотел бы произнести о переменах. Перемены, как писала Айн Рэнд, — основной закон вселенной. Основа жизни, если можно так сказать. И я счастлив был делить эти перемены со Стюартом, наблюдать, как он меняется. Зачастую эти перемены были действительно любопытными: например, я все еще помню тот погожий августовский день, когда мы по обычаю встретились в пабе в пятницу, и Стюарт рухнул на стул рядом со мной и выдал: «Эта фурия! Дочка шефа. Мнит о себе невесть что. Терпеть ее не могу!» — а сейчас вот они, спустя три года, сидят рядом, рука в руке и души друг в друге не чают. Что еще раз подтверждает, что любовь от ненависти отделяет лишь шаг.

Дэвид перевел свой взгляд со Скриппса на Дейкина — тот смотрел на Мардж и улыбался; он ни капли не был смущен заявлением Дона, Мардж прекрасно знала о том мнении, которое он составил о ней на заре знакомства. Дэвид помнил красочные и многословные рассказы об их жарких спорах — Дейкина, вероятно, и привлекла в ней горячность, с которой она отстаивала свое мнение, и нежелание уступить. Она каждый раз бросала вызов, и Дейкину это определенно нравилось.

— Все течет, все меняется, — продолжал тем временем Скриппс, — как изменилось ваше отношение друг к другу. И сегодня мы все свидетельствуем, пожалуй, одно из самых значительных изменений в ваших — Стюарт, Маргарет, — он повернулся к ним поочередно, — жизнях. Здесь и сейчас ваши дороги сходятся в одну, и теперь вам идти по ней вместе. Меняться вместе. Я надеюсь, что союз ваш выйдет крепким, долгим и успешным во всех начинаниях. Всех благ вам. За молодых! — вскинул он руку с бокалом вверх.

— За молодых! — откликнулся зал звоном бокалов и вновь загудел. Зазвучала музыка, в центр зала потянулись танцевать пары, и Дэвид остался за столом в одиночестве.

— А что же Вы не танцуете, молодой человек? — спросила, наклонившись к нему, одна из гостей, проходившая мимо, и Дэвид признал в ней ту женщину, которую растрогала церемония в церкви. Кажется, она приходилась Мардж двоюродной тётей или вроде того. Он развел руками:

— Я не особенный любитель танцев.

— В мое время молодежь любила хорошенько потанцевать, — вздохнула она. — Прекрасный шанс найти себе половинку и узнать человека поближе, что называется, на деле.

— Спасибо, я уже нашел свою, — улыбнулся Дэвид.

— Прекрасно! Держитесь за нее. И все же пригласите потанцевать, — предложила она. — Ничто не заменит момента доверия в танце.

Дэвид кивнул, и она ушла. Он нашел взглядом Скриппса: тот все еще говорил о чем-то с женихом и невестой, но, заметив Дэвида, коснулся плеча Стюарта и направился к нему.

— Отличная речь! — отсалютовал Дэвид бокалом, когда тот подошел. — Мне понравилась. И я заметил, что ты кое-что перекроил.

— Решил прислушаться к твоему призыву к импровизации, — усмехнулся Скриппс и подал руку:

— Идем.

Дэвид, с недоумением взяв протянутую ладонь, встал, и Скриппс повел его за собой к краю зала. Они остановились у одной из тяжелых портьер, и Скриппс скрылся за ней.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно прошептал Дэвид, но Скриппс поманил его, и он, вздохнув, отодвинул плотную алую ткань.

За портьерой оказалось французское окно, и они попали на открытую неосвещенную террасу. Пока они были внутри, дождь закончился, оставив лужицы на деревянном настиле и влажную прохладу в воздухе.

— Откуда ты узнал об этом месте? — спросил он, и Дон пожал плечами:

— Я же был здесь с Дейкином, когда выбирали зал. Террасу закрыли из-за дождя, а теперь он кончился. Иди сюда.

Дэвид с опаской оглянулся на яркие окна.

— Вряд ли кто увидит, — тихо обнадежил его Скриппс, и Дэвид приблизился на пару шагов. Из зала долетали обрывки мелодии.

— Потанцуем? — предложил он в шутку, но Дон откликнулся вполне серьезно:

— Кто поведет?

— Давай ты, — улыбнулся Дэвид и взял его за руку.

В Катлере у них было несколько уроков хореографии, на которых давали разучить вальс, но Дэвид, невзирая на отличные слух и чувство ритма, особых успехов не добился. Во многом потому, что его смущали приглашенные из соседней школы девочки. Других мальчишек они тоже смущали, конечно, но то был совершенно иной сорт смущения. Со Скриппсом же он, к счастью, смущался куда меньше. В глазах Дона плясали смешинки, и тепло разливалось по спине от прикосновения уверенной руки.

— Прости, — шепнул Дэвид, в очередной раз наступив ему на ногу.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся тот. — Просто расслабься.

Дэвид попробовал расслабиться, но все равно они слишком часто спотыкались на скользком и неровном дощатом полу, и музыка в конце концов сменила ритм, и вальс, толком не начавшись, трансформировался в уютное покачивание в объятьях друг друга. Было здорово ощущать тепло Дона, вдыхать его запах и тонуть в уставших, но все еще веселых глазах. И это почти уняло тревогу, которую он нес с собой весь день. Почти.

— Я хо...— начал он в тот самый момент, когда Скриппс произнес:

— Знаешь...

— Ты первый, — предложил Дэвид.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дон. — Я понимаю, сейчас, наверное, не место и не время, но я не могу перестать думать о том, что ты сказал сегодня... о Дейкине. И тебе. Прежде мы обсуждали это, только если ты сам заводил разговор. Но однажды ты замолчал, и я боялся, что все из-за того, что ты, хоть и потерял надежду, но все еще... — замялся он, и веселье в его глазах погасло. Но он продолжил:

— Я думал, что ты просто не хочешь бередить рану. Но сегодня ты сказал, что понял, что у вас ничего бы не вышло, и я не знаю, что и думать теперь обо всем этом, — закончил он совсем тихо и пожал плечами.

— Я и не знал, что тебя это так гнетет, — пробормотал Дэвид. — То есть, ты всё это время считал, что...

— ... я — всего лишь пластырь для разбитого сердца, — перебил его Дональд с грустной полуулыбкой.

— Дон! — воскликнул Дэвид. — Как ты мог так подумать! Ты... Ты всегда для меня был тобой, и только тобой, а не каким-то заменителем гребаному Дейкину.

— Отрадно слышать, — усмехнулся Дон, смущенно опуская взгляд.

— С ним было кончено еще до того, как я впервые тебя поцеловал, — добавил Дэвид, и Дон удивленно взглянул на него. — Я не мог иначе, — он нежно коснулся щеки Дона тыльной стороной ладони. —Только не с тобой.

Дон поймал его пальцы и, глядя в глаза, переплел со своими.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэвид.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Дон наклонился к нему и легко коснулся губ. Они целовались неспешно и очень-очень нежно, Дэвид таял в руках Дона, и когда они разорвали поцелуй, обнял его чуть крепче.

— Кажется, ты тоже что-то хотел мне сказать, — напомнил Дон, и сердце Дэвида взволнованно сорвалось в галоп.

— Да, я хотел... извиниться, — вздохнул он, отстраняясь. Дон удивленно приподнял брови, и Дэвид принялся объяснять:

— Сегодня, когда я смотрел на тебя в церкви, такого радостного и счастливого, я подумал, что тебе важны они. Церемонии. Ты ходишь на службы, и они знаменуют твою веру. И ты бы наверняка хотел, ну, знаешь, жениться. Чтобы собор, священник и может даже хор. Перед лицом Господа и все такое. А я... Я не смогу тебе этого дать.

— Поз, — потрясенно выдохнул Дон, и Дэвид почувствовал, как на ресницах собирается предательская влага.

— Я никогда об этом не думал раньше, но знай, что если ты однажды захочешь, я пойму, и...

— Поз, — почти простонал Дон и притянул его к себе, обнял крепко, и Дэвид бессильно опустил на бок голову, касаясь виском его виска.

— Поз, ну как ты мог такое... Господи.... Это же чепуха, совершенная чепуха, выброси ее из головы, — шептал Дон, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая спину, утешая, успокаивая, пока порывисто не отпустил его и не взял его лицо в ладони.

— Поз, — начало он, глядя Дэвиду в глаза, — пойми, вера — это не церемонии и службы, она внутри. И это внутреннее куда важнее внешних проявлений. Да, Церковь не даст мне венчаться с тобой — и что, думаешь, меня это остановит? Моя вера никогда не мешала мне любить тебя и не помешает и впредь. Бог есть любовь, и Он всевидящ, и я верю в то, что Он знает, что между нами нет ничего дурного. Что Он не против нашей любви, понимаешь?

Дэвид кивнул и накрыл своими ладонями руки Скриппса, опуская их.

— Но если бы... — он задумчиво прикусил губу, — _если бы у нас была возможность_ , ты бы согласился стать моим мужем?

— Да, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Дон. — Конечно, да.

***

И он действительно скажет «да», пусть только через четырнадцать лет, _когда возможность у них появится_.


End file.
